


Slapping Isn't So bad

by sinna_bon



Series: Eruri Week 2015! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2015, First Chapter is shenanigans, Levi/Erwin - Freeform, M/M, Second Chapter will be pure smut, Slap Kink, Slapping, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinna_bon/pseuds/sinna_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin are in the middle of an argument when Levi decides to slap him...And Erwin decides he kinda likes it. Short fic for Day 3 (confession) of Eruri Week! There should be a second chapter to follow this (possibly after Eruri week is over unless I have the time?) that will delve into smut. Rating is put in place for the hint of sexual things to come, and Erwin getting turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slapping Isn't So bad

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this fic came from artwork that the lovely tumblr user vague-but-menacing did. This is the link to it: http://vague-but-menacing.tumblr.com/post/125770752601/eruri-week-day-3-confession-based-off-this.  
>  I think I'm going to turn this into a two-chapter fic. I wanted to get the first part out on time (today), but I would like to do the second chapter filled with smut (Levi indulging Erwin in some serious slapping *wink wonk*). Please enjoy!

They had been fighting about something stupid, as they normally did. Something that was almost instantly forgotten when Levi reached up and slapped Erwin right across the face. It stunned the taller man into silence for a moment, and something in his lower stomach churned, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling in the slightest.

After a moment, Erwin turned his face back to Levi, his left cheek starting to redden from the slap. "Do that again." He almost commanded, his voice dropping an octave. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted Levi to hit him again; maybe he was going crazy or something. However, he had a feeling deep down somewhere, that told him that being hit like that was rather...enjoyable. 

Levi only hesitated for a fraction of a second, silver eyes blinking slightly in confusion before he slapped Erwin's other cheek. There was the slightest hint of surprise on his face when he watched the blonde flush, and he could tell it wasn't from the slaps he had given. The way he flushed was similar to how Erwin looked he got a...oh you have to be fucking-

"Oh my god, do you have a boner?"

Levi's question only made Erwin flush more, and his blue eyes widened in surprise. It was true, his pants had become rather tight, and when the word 'boner' had left Levi's lips, it had given a little touch, making the other shift slightly on his feet. Well, this was definitely new. He never knew he could get turned on by Levi hitting him. Oh god, this was really going to change their sparring matches...

"Yeah! I can't help it!" Erwin murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. His face felt burning hot, from both the slaps and the embarrassment of getting a boner when he was hit. That wasn't normal. "That is so weird! No one has ever slapped me before!" 'Which is probably for the best', the blonde thought to himself, watching Levi's expression change from surprise to intrigue, a hand placing on his cocked hip. Swallowing slightly, almost feeling small by the intensity of Levi's stare, he tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

Slowly, a predatory smirk took over Levi's face, and he reached forward, grabbing the collar of Erwin's shirt and yanking him down into a rough kiss. Erwin hadn't been prepared for that, though it seemed like this day was going to be full of surprises. His fingers buried in the shorter man's dark locks and he almost let out a whine of annoyance when Levi pulled away far too soon for his liking. 

"Looks like we found a new kink of yours, Commander." Levi all but purred, his normally bored eyes half lidded and filled with desire. Grabbing Erwin's hand, he turned on his heel and began leading him to their bedroom. "I hope you didn't have any important business planned today, Erwin, because we are going to explore this new kink of yours."  
Erwin could only imagine what Levi had planned for him. Letting the shorter man lead him to the bedroom, he grinned a little to himself.

This was going to be a hell of a day...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but probably once Eruri week is over, I'll write up the second chapter! If you liked this, than just wait, because smut is coming. As always, if you see any kind of error, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
